


The Music That Connects Me to You

by kerithwyn



Series: Beyond the Fringe: Tales from the Kinkmeme [7]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Doppelcest, Doppelganger, F/M, Fringe Kink Meme, Let's Get Astrid Laid, M/M, Multi, OTP+1, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it a chemical that makes this moment true?</p><p>Chapters 1 and 2: The Music That Connects Me to You, Astrid/alt-Lincoln.</p><p>Chapter 3: The Movement That Connects Me to You, a Astrid/Lincoln finale.</p><p>Chapter 4: This Moment That Connects Us to You, a perhaps not-unexpected threesome addendum. For Dixie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Music That Connects Me to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mona (monanotlisa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



> Amber'verse, speculative: postulates that at some point, the characters regain their knowledge of the previous timelines.
> 
> Thanks to samjohnsson for beta, which meant taking a much-deserved chainsaw to my ellipsis and asterisk addiction.
> 
> Written for the [Fringe kinkmeme](http://fringe-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) using the following prompt:
> 
> Dancing  
> Don't care who, don't care what pairing(s), don't care what 'verse. But there are Fringe characters and dancing.
> 
> Inspiring quote:  
> ASTRID: It's an entry stamp. It's a place called The Cavern. The industrial area is really happening in the underground club scene right now. ["Midnight"]

She'd been looking for an excuse to blow off steam for awhile now, so when Captain Lee tosses her a look laden with the need for distraction, Astrid has just the thing.

She gets it, really. The two Fringe teams have been getting along better these days, but that doesn't mean friction doesn't exist. The two Olivias are on tenterhooks around each other, especially when Peter's in the same room. Olivia can't forget that her alternate slept with her boyfriend; Liv can't forget that she bore Peter's son. The fact that neither of these things are true in the timeline they're all living in now (and Astrid has to pause at the thought, because unbelievably, _this is her life_ ) doesn't make the tension any less real.

Walter's better now, with Peter back in his life, and that's allowed Astrid the bandwidth to consider her own situation. It's interesting--and perhaps a little bit depressing--to consider how few her divergences are in the two timelines. She prefers her current circumstances (as if she has any choice about it): she gets out of the lab more often, at least. And Astrid is determined to maintain her closer friendship with Olivia even with Peter back in the picture.

In the time since the two Fringe teams started working together, Astrid's drawn a pretty clear picture of the other side's dynamics. Phillip Broyles is Phillip Broyles the universe(s) over, and everyone on both sides agrees that they'd rather remain in this timeline where both versions of Agent Broyles are still alive. He's a good man on either side of the bridge, and Astrid was relieved to discover in going through the case files that the other team managed to find the "Candyman" who hurt Colonel Broyles' son, even without Olivia standing in her alternate's shoes. It's that case, more than anything, which convinced Astrid that the two Olivias really are far more similar than they might otherwise like people to believe. Astrid doesn't have any personal cause to dislike the other Olivia, other than a general exasperation at how easily she was duped, and that's her own issue to work through.

As far as the others go, it's nothing but an unlooked-for joy to have the opportunity to work with Charlie Francis again. The other Walter Bishop barely acknowledges her presence, and Astrid's not particularly eager to draw his attention. And she quite frankly hopes that the two worlds remain linked if only so she has the chance to spend time with the other Astrid Farnsworth, so different and not at all, not in the ways that matter.

And Captain Lee....

Captain Lee is friendly. Captain Lee is _hot._ Captain Lee gives Astrid serious pause when he's being friendly and hot in her direction, not because she has any objection to either of those things, but because of the double vision with her own Agent Lee. Who she has to work with on a daily basis, and wondering what he's hiding under those suits isn't precisely contributing to her professional demeanor.

But Captain Lee's been volunteering to handle the information exchange on this side, and it's not hard to understand why. Agent Francis just got married and is sticking close to home, and Olivia (reasonably) doesn't want Liv anywhere near Peter if she can help it. Astrid's also inferred that Liv is trying to keep her engagement to Frank Stanton from imploding under the weight of all the old timeline's information, and that's a significant distraction for her.

It's obvious to everyone that Captain Lee is more than a little relieved to be in a place where he doesn't need to be face-to-face with Liv every day. His feelings about her aren't a secret to anyone on either side of the bridge. It occurs to Astrid that he's also probably at least somewhat relieved to be in a timeline where he's not in charge of the division, and therefore has the opportunity to escape its responsibilities for awhile.

They're working side-by-side, comfortably ensconced at linked computers. "So what _do_ you do for fun after-hours, Astrid?"

"Don't drink, don't smoke," she replies, and they exchange delighted grins. Trading song lyrics has become a game to get them through the tedious cross-referencing, and it's surprising how many artists are common to both worlds. So far, U2 being absent on the other side is the biggest gap. "Well, I drink some."

"Subtle innuendos follow," Lincoln murmurs. "I think your Broyles would let me off official premises if he knows I had a reliable keeper."

And oh, there's the look, beseeching and loaded with the suggestive undertones that she's learned to expect from him. This version of Lincoln Lee flirts with _everyone._ He's kept it to a minimum with Broyles and Walter and Olivia, for obvious reasons, but she and Peter and his own alternate seem to be fair game.

The question of how far he's willing to take the flirting--isn't really a question, either. Peter usually laughs and gives as good as he gets, which doesn't help Astrid's ability to sleep at night without a little relief. Her Lincoln Lee just squints behind his glasses at his double, his expression impenetrable, and Astrid honestly isn't sure if he's offended or if he's biding his time before he knocks Captain Lee over the head and drags him into a supply closet. That image doesn't help her sleep, either.

As for the looks and comments he's been throwing at her...it's been awhile since Astrid was the focus of that kind of attention, and she's perfectly happy to see where it leads. "First of all, there's nothing 'subtle' about your innuendos. And second, you seem a little too gleeful about the idea of being kept."

"Depends on the length of the leash," Lincoln says without missing a beat, and Astrid has to cover her mouth to keep from--laughing, shrieking, she's not sure which. "Too much?"

"...not necessarily, no," she manages, although she can't match his even tone. Whatever they're doing has just been ratcheted up a couple of notches and she no longer has any doubt whatsoever about where it's headed. But not here. "A bit much for the workplace, though."

"Then take me out somewhere I can be inappropriate. More inappropriate," he amends with a grin.

This week isn't going to work for a couple of reasons, not the least of which is that Astrid already has a date to see her parents and her brother. She'll have to clear Lincoln's walkabout with Broyles first, too, so.... "Dancing. Next Friday you're over here."

"Perfect. I cannot wait." Lincoln considers for a moment, then leans over to whisper in her ear. "Remember, though, I am not your dancing queen."

"We'll see about that," she tells him archly, and oh, she can't wait either.

***

The following week doesn't arrive soon enough. Broyles agrees to her request without an interrogation, which Astrid figures is overdue karma for the last three years.

She clears her schedule. Makes sure Walter is stocked up on all his favorite candy. Restocks her personal supplies, while she's at it. Makes it clear to the rest of the team that she isn't to be called for anything short of an emergency.

It's a lot of preparation for one yearned-for night off. But it's one Astrid's certain she's going to want to remember.

FBI agents deliver Captain Lee to the lab as usual, but there's nothing usual about her level of anticipation, or the way his presence seems to lighten the atmosphere. No one else seems to notice, but Astrid wishes she could bottle his energy. He nearly bounces over to her station, enthusiasm practically radiating off him in waves.

"We're still on?"

"Very on." She smiles as he takes a seat and logs on with a borrowed account. "I called some of my friends, they'll meet us at the club."

Lincoln hums approval as his fingers tap over the keys. "It's good you have friends outside of work. I assume they don't know what you actually do?"

"No. They know I work for the FBI, but...."

Lincoln nods, glancing over at her. "Yeah. On my side, obviously everyone knows about Fringe Division, but knowing is too much, for most people." He sighs, his expression turning rueful. "They see all the events in the news, but spending time with someone who deals with it every day is too close for comfort. I used to hang out with a lot of different people, but now...."

"It's hard to connect," Astrid says softly, and he nods again. "That's one of the downsides they don't tell you about the job."

"Yeah, but--saving the world, that counts for something," he says, cheerful again just like that.

"Counts for a lot," Astrid says, because that's how she gets through the days too. "So anyway, I figured we'd grab some dinner first. Then we'll stop by my apartment so I can change. It's too gauche to show up before 11."

"Am I suitable?"

She glances at him, ubiquitous cargo pants and black t-shirt and leather jacket, and nods. The club scene's become a lot more relaxed in the last couple years, people eventually trading style for comfort. For the guys, that was hardly any change at all, except for a general abandonment of too-tight leather pants (a shame, but probably a reprieve for their private parts); for the women, fewer high heels and more combat boots or even sneakers. And far less hairspray. Astrid still pulls out the miniskirt sometimes, but these days she usually opts for black jeans and a black cami under a red silk vest. Comfortable, breathable, and she no longer feels like she needs an elaborate system of ropes and pulleys just to go dancing.

The day passes entirely too slowly, the non-movement of the clock almost constituting its own Fringe event. Even Walter's latest experiment (something about teaching the lab rats to sing) doesn't help pass the time. But finally the hours tick over and the files are cleared and they haven't received any calls requiring Fringe Division attention, so it's safe to escape into the early evening.

Astrid drives to the restaurant, a hole-in-the-wall Moroccan place she'd found. "I hope this'll be all right. I thought if you wanted lamb, this was the place to try it."

"Because of the sheep. You were thinking of me!" Lincoln looks inordinately delighted. "And I'd love to. It's been...I don't even remember. I was a kid, I think, the last time it was really available."

They're seated in a darkened corner, and Lincoln glances around appreciatively. "I like this. The secret life of Astrid Farnsworth."

She thinks about that for a moment. "I don't think of it as secret. Just separate." And it's not like she wouldn't have brought the others here if they'd asked, but it's just as well they hadn't. Olivia and Peter and Walter are open books, having spilled their lives all over the lab as a result of their unique history. Astrid doesn't have any such skeletons in her past, and that little bit of separation helps her pretend she has a life outside of the division. Perhaps as an offering of proof she finds herself talking about her parents, and her brother ("So that's why you're so good with our Astrid," Lincoln comments), and the pot of mint tea is half gone by the time their dinners arrive.

At her suggestion Lincoln had ordered the traditional lamb tagine, and Astrid watches the intent look on his face as he takes the first bite. "Is it okay? If not, we can get something else."

She admires the long line of his throat as he swallows. "No, it's good, it's just...different than I remember, maybe. I do like it."

They spend the rest of dinner trading stories about the precursors to their careers: Astrid and her early love of computers and language, Lincoln and his determination to be accepted into the Academy and all the extra technical classes he'd taken to get there. She'd known, intellectually at least, that he was just as much of a nerd as any of them, but it's still satisfying to hear him wax poetic about math and science.

Despite the small size of the restaurant they aren't rushed along, granted time to sit and savor the strong, heavily spiced coffee and a luscious dessert of pears and figs in honey syrup. It's too sweet for more than a few bites, but the coffee is wonderful and so is the expression on Lincoln's face, a reflection of bliss as he drinks.

There's still plenty of time so they head back to her apartment to relax for awhile. Her place is tiny but Astrid's made it as comfortable as possible, warm with throw covers and patterned rugs and pillows.

She'd thought they might watch something to pass the time but they end up chatting over a glass of wine about movies and media and the differences between the two worlds. It's utterly fascinating, the way their universes developed in parallel with so many similarities and critical differences. Astrid thinks she could devote the rest of her life to exploring the divergences, writing dozens of treatises that could never be read.

At long last it approaches the promised hour, and Astrid excuses herself to get ready. She sticks to her comfortable outfit, splurging on makeup and teasing her hair into a riot of curls. She's gotten in the habit of toning it down for work, but big hair will definitely be appropriate for the venue.

Lincoln takes a turn in the restroom while she washes the wine glasses. When he comes back out--

Oh, he _cheats._ Astrid's always liked boys in makeup and Lincoln must've smuggled some over in one of his many pockets. Not much and relatively restrained, but the guyliner and a subtle smudge of shadow does good things for his already pretty eyes. Judging by the revitalized height of his hair, it looks like he'd borrowed some of her styling gel, too. It takes her a second to realize Lincoln's wearing a decorative cuff on the same ear where he usually wears his communications cuff, as if he feels naked without the adornment.

"Don't want to risk losing it," he says, dropping his Show-Me and tech cuff on the kitchen table. Astrid hands him the fake ID she'd manufactured in the lab--a copy of her Lincoln's driver's license with the picture replaced. She'd carefully avoided mentioning that part of the excursion to Agent Broyles.

Lincoln glances at the ID and laughs. "Well, that makes getting the details right easy. You can introduce me as 'Lee,' if you want," he offers. "I can be your Lincoln's hot cousin if you ever take him out."

She laughs too because--she can't imagine it, frankly. Lincoln seems to catch the thought and winks at her.

"He might surprise you."

Friday is retro night at The Underneath. Astrid finds it comforting to sink into music she already knows, the familiar synthesized beats of '80s night still offering an unsurpassed invitation to dance. The club is really no more than a glorified warehouse with a makeshift bar, but as long as the music is loud and there's room to move, Astrid isn't all that picky.

Astrid's friends had all been eager to meet her date and she introduces Lee to them as they arrive: Jimmie, whose mannerisms and intonations are more stereotypically queer than any gay man Astrid knows, but who is happily married to Lynn, at the bar negotiating a drink order; Richard and Garth, joined at the hip (and elsewhere) for the past ten years; her college roommate Niki and fellow linguistics nerd Erika, still friends after a disastrous blind date set-up; and all the others she knows, friends and acquaintances.

It's interesting, watching people respond to him. Lincoln is charming, of course, easy in his conversation and mannerisms. Astrid can't help wondering if there's something else at play, if people can somehow vaguely sense that he's Not From Here and therefore fascinatingly exotic. Or maybe that's just her.

"You want a drink?"

"Whatever you're having," Lincoln says, distracted, eyes measuring the crowd. Well, his tough luck if he doesn't like what she brings him.

Astrid doesn't drink a lot, as a rule. When she indulges she prefers fruity, girly drinks; she learned within a year of working at Fringe Division not to even _try_ to keep up with Olivia Dunham when she's on a tear. As far as tonight goes, there's no reason to get plastered when the whole point is to remember every detail. But one drink, however watered down, is part of the price of admission as far as Astrid is concerned.

She leaves Lincoln under Garth's watchful eye, after exchanging a look--he's practically unshakeable, and Lincoln won't faze him in the least.

The music currently playing is a precursor to the main event: a little Pet Shop Boys, a touch of Berlin, a dash of the Romantics. Songs to get everyone in the mood before the evening really gets going. Astrid's been following this particular DJ from club to club for years. He'd actually done a stint at the Cavern (now closed for good, after a very brief ghoulish resurgence in popularity after Valerie Boone's "vampire" rampage), circulating around the other clubs as whim took him.

"Zeke!" She waves to get his attention from where he's set up behind his equipment. He sees her and grins.

"Astrid! Hey, girl." He leans down to so she can kiss his cheek, his proper due. "How can I set you up tonight?"

"Your classic set. And...one request." She names it and Zeke smirks.

"Love it. Will do."

She stops at the bar to grab drinks and help Lynn with her armful of cups. "Nice one, A," Lynn murmurs as they approach their group, which for Lynn is practically applause. Everyone seems to agree, accepting "Lee" into their circle without hesitation, and Astrid feels badly about the lie of omission they're perpetrating. But there really is no other choice.

Lincoln, of course, doesn't look the slightest bit self-conscious about his girly drink. They all toast with their plastic cups--"to Friday!" and the opportunity to see each other, increasingly rare with their varying schedules--and then Zeke opens with a landmark song and from that point, it's all a blur of sound and motion and sweat.

_I got to be your friend now, baby / And I would like to move in just a little bit closer_

"Oh, honey," Jimmie moans in her ear at one point. "He is _hot._ Where'd you find that?"

Astrid smirks. "I'd tell you, but..."

His eyes roll. "...you'd have to kill me, right, with your giant FBI gun."

_I feel so extraordinary / Something's got a hold on me / I get this feeling I'm in motion / A sudden sense of liberty_

Astrid settles into a kind of trance when she's dancing, where everything outside falls away. She can go for hours, barely stopping to drink or socialize or even pee when she's in the zone. And Lincoln seems perfectly willing to keep up with her for as long as she wants to go.

_I wanna know what you're thinking / There are some things you can't hide / I wanna know what you're feeling. / Tell me what's on your mind_

For all of his casual demeanor and relaxed manner, after talking to Lincoln for a few hours Astrid's gathered the distinct impression that he doesn't really have the opportunity to blow off steam as often as he'd like. It's an added joy to see him enjoying himself with absolutely no demands on his time, far from the grim realities of his world.

The fact that he can actually dance is almost a superfluous bonus. But it's a welcome discovery nevertheless.

_At this moment you mean everything / With you in that dress my thoughts I confess verge on dirty_

"You know, Astrid," Niki drawls in her ear, "not to be a complete cliché or anything, but I would make an exception for that one. When you're done with him."

Astrid laughs and pushes Niki away, flipping her the bird with a blown kiss on top, but it's true that Astrid hasn't had a steady relationship in quite awhile, since before going to work at Fringe Division. She can't entirely blame work for that, but the particular secrecy of the job hasn't helped.

_I'll take my chance cause luck is on my side or something / I know what you're thinking I tell you something I know what you're thinking_

Lincoln grins at her like he'd caught the gist of the conversation. Not a difficult trick, considering he's drawn the attention of nearly everyone in the club. He catches her wrist and pulls her in close, saving his breath for dancing but making it clear to everyone that he's with her. Astrid hadn't really needed the affirmation, but the gesture is sweet anyway.

_Would you open your arms out to me / We can make love not war / And live at peace in our hearts_

Zeke calls out, "This one's for my girl and her new boy."

The distinctive base voice comes up, and then the beat, and Lincoln whoops a laugh. "No, seriously?"

"Seriously," she says, "this is all you." She pushes him toward the middle of the floor, where a space is already opening up for him.

Lincoln goes willingly, foot tapping out the rhythm, and he turns back to fix her with a smoky gaze as he mouths the words and starts to move.

_"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt / So sexy it hurts."_

The crowd is screaming now as he vamps it up. Astrid's laughing nearly too hard to breathe, grateful that he's refrained from actually whipping his shirt off--and a little surprised that people aren't trying to stuff money down his pants.

He's perceptive enough to know when to quit, too, pulling her in to dance to the rest of the song about halfway through, and the crowd collapses into a seething mass around them again.

When the song's done, Lincoln wipes a hand over his forehead in an exaggerated motion. "Whew. I need a breather after that."

He heads toward the back and Astrid takes the break as a chance to catch up, especially with Dick and Garth, who'd driven all the way from Jersey for the occasion. She's missed them terribly since moving to Boston, and somehow all their plans to meet in Manhattan for a long weekend never work out. It's gotten to the point where she has to remind herself that she's allowed to take vacations; her annual leave has the tendency to accrue until there's no way she can use it all, so for the last two years she's been donating hours to the Voluntary Leave Transfer Program for those agents who really need it. But again, with Peter back in the picture, Walter won't be alone and Olivia will still have a partner in the field. A good time, Astrid thinks, to start paying attention to her own life again.

_So come on and give it to me anyway you can / Anyway you want to do it / I'll take it like a man_

Lincoln's heading back her way when a tall guy with dark spiky hair stops him with a hand on his arm, leaning in for a word. He listens, smiling, then shakes his head and says a few words before he makes his way back to her.

"Very friendly people here," Lincoln says in her ear, his tone amused and approving. "Guy offered to blow me in the bathroom."

She turns an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "And you turned him down?"

"I'd rather dance with the one who brought me," he says, and pulls her back onto the floor.

_But shoot it in the right direction / Make making it your intention--ooh yeah_

In seconds they're pressed close by the density of the crowd, and more than that. His hand is on her back, slipping under her vest and then up her side, thumb barely grazing the swell of her breast. He's hard against her and she's nearly riding his leg and this isn't just a precursor to sex, they're practically fucking on the dance floor. They're not the only ones, but Astrid does prefer privacy.

_Ahhh, baby! my heart is full of love and desire for you / So come on down and do what you got to do / You started this fire down in my soul / Now can't you see it's burning out of control_

"I'm going to take you home with me now," she says, gasping in his ear.

"Thank you," he says, with odd, deliberate courtesy. She pulls back to see his face, curious, and he grins. "Was hoping you wouldn't leave me at the mercy of Blowjob Guy."

_There's nothing you and I won't do / I'll stop the world and melt with you_

After hasty goodbyes and promises to do this again soon, Astrid drives home, steadily and carefully. Lincoln cooperates by keeping his hands to himself. That lasts until she parks and they meet around the front of the car: he reaches over to take her hand and they grin at each other and run like crazy people up the stairs to her apartment.

They're finally inside and she'd expected the pace to continue, breathless and out of control, but Lincoln leans in and kisses her softly. Gently at first, the kiss deepening as they lean into each other, until her hands are flat against his back to keep him in place while she tastes him, licks at his tongue, nips at his mouth.

She's got her back against the door and at some point his hands crept under her ass, and now he lifts and she wraps her legs around his waist and sometimes being petite is a very convenient thing. Astrid's pretty sure she can skip the ground rules discussion since Lincoln's proven he's perfectly willing to take direction, but there is one thing she particularly wants tonight. She reluctantly pulls back to catch his eyes. "I'm a modern girl. I know I'm responsible for my own orgasms."

"Not tonight," Lincoln grins, tilting his hips up toward her pelvis.

She grins back. "Hold your horses, soldier. I just meant to say, there's one thing I can't get on my own."

"Well, I hear if you're flexible enough," he wisecracks, and she leans in to bite at his lip.

"No, fool. It's just...." she runs her finger along his mouth. "I want you to kiss me. A lot. So I feel it tomorrow and maybe even the next day and I...."

Getting overemotional is definitely not in the program. Lincoln looks at her, his expression thoughtful, but he refrains from commenting as she takes a breath and gets herself back under control. "Okay?"

"Twist my arm," he murmurs, and leans in again. It's just so intimate, kissing someone she trusts. He wasn't wrong before; it's become increasingly hard to talk to anyone outside of the division, never mind date. The last time Astrid brought a random guy home she got off, sure, but that's all it was.

That's all _this_ is, she needs to keep reminding herself. But she hadn't wanted that last guy to stick around, much less kiss her like this, and it's the pure primal human contact she's been craving.

"...no, really," Lincoln says earnestly when they come up for air, "you want to twist my arm, I can take it, I don't mind a little--"

"Oh, my God, don't you ever shut up," Astrid says, and motions for him to let her down. He does, grinning. "I see I've got to keep your mouth occupied to keep all your ridiculousness from falling out of it."

"Probably the best option," he agrees, and follows her to the bedroom. She pauses, then giggles and cues up an album. If music is the common thread of the evening, there's only one band that fits the theme.

Lincoln laughs as he recognizes the opening song. "I've met my side's Jake. He is just that hot. And Ana is amazing."

"Braggart," she says, and starts to pull off her soaked vest when Lincoln stops her.

"Let me."

_You said Fight fire with fire Fire with fire Fire with fire / Through desire, desire, desire Through your desire_

He undresses her slowly, hands trailing over her skin, and stands obediently for Astrid to do the same. When they're both naked Lincoln begins kissing her again, moving with her as she backs toward the bed and draws him down.

_Harder you get / Caught in my sweat / Now I'm too wet / To want it all_

His mouth leaves hers only to travel her body, never losing contact as he licks the sweat off her breasts and her belly and from in between her thighs.

_The softest touches, deeper than the ocean / Give it to me faster, feel it, feel it_

Astrid hears a noise and realizes it's her, a low keening sound from her own throat. She touches Lincoln's shoulder and he rises to meet her, no awkward fumbling with the condom at all, his tongue tracing over her lower lip as if asking for permission to enter. She opens to him gladly, above and below, and they move together as easily as they did on the dance floor. This dance continues long after the music's done, but Astrid knows she's never going to hear those lyrics again without the memory of Lincoln against her, inside her.

Exhaustion finally takes hold deep into the small hours. They're both falling asleep when Lincoln murmurs against her ear. "You should ask other-me out. I bet he'd dance with you."

It's such a random comment that Astrid doesn't give it much thought, certainly not then and not over the next few days, while Lincoln's sense-memory is still so clear. But weeks go by and she finds herself watching her own Lincoln out of the corner of her eye. He's not the same, she knows that, and comparing the two of them won't do anyone any good. But still....

"Lincoln, do you dance?" she asks one day, the words falling out of her mouth without any groundwork whatsoever.

He glances over at her, his expression quizzical. "You mean like, at a club? Not...well. I never know what to do with my feet."

Astrid smiles at him, nodding, completely ready to let it go--

He adds with a diffident look, "I did have a girlfriend who took me to dance lessons. Rumba, tango, nothing really modern."

\--but oh, the images she has now: moving around the floor in Lincoln's arms, completely in sync, hips pulled in tight together. Astrid actually has to swallow once before she says, "You know, I've always wanted to learn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and summary from "Paul McCartney" by the Scissor Sisters. (And JUST BECAUSE, go and watch Jarrow's vid to this song, forever one of my favorites. [Download it here](http://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos.html) and the rest of his work, while you're there.)
> 
> Don't drink, don't smoke  
> What do you do  
> Subtle innuendos follow  
> Must be something inside  
> \-- "Goody Two Shoes," Adam Ant
> 
> Playlist (the representative sample):  
> "You Spin Me 'Round," Dead or Alive  
> "True Faith," New Order  
> "What's on Your Mind," Information Society (song samples Leonard Nimoy's voice, for extra associative giggles)  
> "Come on Eileen," Dexy's Midnight Runners  
> "Rio," Duran Duran  
> "Respect," Erasure  
> "I'm Too Sexy," Right Said Fred  
> "Mickey," Toni Basil  
> "Relax," Frankie Goes to Hollywood  
> "Don't Leave Me This Way," The Communards  
> "I Melt with You," Modern English  
> "Fire with Fire," Scissor Sisters  
> "Harder You Get," Scissor Sisters  
> "Sex and Violence," Scissor Sisters
> 
> Relevant to absolutely nothing: Red!Lincoln is an '80s guy, but I figure Blue!Lincoln is more fond of '70s rock like Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Queen, Supertramp, and Rush (his favorite). Both Lincolns, of course, love the Beatles.


	2. Extended Club Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might just be the most self-indulgent remix in the history of fanfic. The two-point-five people who share both _Fringe_ and my previous fandom will get the joke.

Astrid launches herself bodily in their direction when the two of them arrive. Dick catches her with his absurdly quick reflexes and spins her around with no effort whatsoever. "Astrid!"

She hugs him tight, stretching out her hand to Garth. "I'm so glad you guys came up tonight. It's such a long drive."

"Worth the effort. We don't see you enough," Dick says, hugging her back. Garth squeezes her hand, nodding assent.

"We were overdue for a road trip. You know Dick gets antsy if he stays in one place too long."

Dick lets her go, snorting denial at his partner. "Stuck with you all these years."

"Places, not people," Garth replies mildly. "So Astrid, I understand you have someone new you wanted us to meet tonight?"

"I-- yeah. He's just visiting, though," Astrid says, feeling compelled to explain when she hasn't had that urge with anyone else. "Lee lives too far away for this to be a real _thing._ "

"You like him enough to want to introduce him to your friends. That counts, no matter how long he's here," Garth says, the same way he always gets to the heart of what matters.

"Besides," Dick murmurs in her ear, "I don't know anyone more desperately in need of a fling than you. You've sounded stressed, even over email." He draws back and adds, "That assumes he meets with our approval, of course."

"Oh, of course." Astrid wrinkles her nose at him. "Come and meet him." She leads them over to where she'd left Lincoln comfortably chatting with the others. "Lee, these are my very good friends, Richard and Garth."

"Pleasure to meet you," Lincoln says, a gleam in his eye that tells Astrid the words aren't just courtesy. Separately, they're both gorgeous; the two of them together are a devastating combination.

"Likewise," Dick immediately says, stretching out a hand to shake. "And any friend of Astrid can call me 'Dick.'"

Lincoln's mouth opens to reply with what Astrid's pretty sure will be an outrageously inappropriate remark, but he visibly checks himself and turns to her instead. "Astrid, little help here?"

"Ohhhhh, no," she says, laughing. "I would pay good money to watch you two--" she doesn't say _go at it,_ just. "--bounce innuendo off each other all night."

"Don't hesitate on my account," Garth puts in, sounding amused. "Dick's been missing having a sparring partner around."

"Pretty sure I can accommodate you there, Dick," Lincoln virtually purrs, and the temperature seems to go up by noticeable degrees.

"Wow. Hot in here," Astrid says into the air, and then catches Lincoln's eye. "You want a drink?"

She excuses herself to have a word with Zeke and grab the drinks, tossing glances back every other second. The whole group is laughing and Astrid couldn't be more pleased at how Lincoln's been accepted by her friends. The music starts up for real shortly after she gets back, and for awhile there's nothing but sound and motion and Lincoln matching her joy in the movement.

 _But tonight I'm on the edge, you better shut me in the fridge 'cause I'm burning up / With the vision in my brain and the music in my veins and the dirty rhythm in my blood_

Astrid takes a time out to check on them, leaving Lincoln to dance with Erika. Dick's been on and off the dance floor, but Garth doesn't dance at all, claiming gracelessness. She's never gotten that impression, but it's just another puzzle piece to his enigma. "So does Lee get your seal of approval, or do I have to let him down gently?"

"I think you'd need a hose, at this point," Dick grins. "But yeah, I like him."

Garth nods, looking thoughtful. "He's an agent too?"

"Something like that," she hedges. "But catch me up on what you've been doing?"

She's interested, but it's half an excuse to hear Garth talk. Astrid's never been able to place Garth's accent: she hears a touch of Greece, a hint of New York, and once in a while the tiniest smidgen of Scottish brogue, of all things. He works as a UN translator and Astrid practices her languages with him when she can, envious of the half-dozen others he knows.

Dick's a detective at a police station in Jersey. Astrid's had vague thoughts about bringing him into the division's secrets, especially if the department becomes a bigger concern like it is on the other side, in which case they'll need as many good people as they can get. She can easily see Dick dealing with Fringe events with the same determination and humor he brings to everything else he does. But bringing him on would mean they _needed_ more people because the events have gotten out of hand on this side, and she's not so selfish to want that.

On a far more prurient note Dick has, no lie, the finest ass she's ever seen on a human being. It also helps that--bless him--he's wearing a pair of leather pants so snug they're practically tights.

Astrid has a lot of self-restraint, but some opportunities are too good to pass up. "Dick, do me a favor?"

"Anything."

Good lord, she still has no immunity to how blue his eyes are. The only remedy is to send him away. "Go dance with Lee."

Dick laughs and nods, kissing Garth's cheek before he heads onto the floor. Garth looks after him, chuckling. "That...was a very good call."

Sometimes it's impossible to tell what Garth is thinking. Sometimes, they're on exactly the same page.

 _Oh we move like cagey tigers / We couldn't get closer than this / The way we walk The way we talk The way we stalk The way we kiss_

It's exactly like she'd pictured, only better: Lincoln and Dick move together, hips gyrating perfectly in sync and barely inches apart, never touching.

Astrid leans against Garth, a little breathless. "I'm having very naughty thoughts about your partner."

His chuckle is low but somehow she hears his every word, even through the din of the club. "I suspect mine are similar about your friend."

 _It's a lot like life / This play between the sheets / With you on top and me underneath_

On the floor, Lincoln and Dick look at each other and simultaneously crack up, nearly doubling over with laughter. Astrid glances up at Garth but he just shakes his head. "No idea."

This, she has to investigate. Astrid heads back into the crowd, pushing her way through to their space. Dick nods at her, still laughing, and gives Lincoln a wink before he cedes the floor.

"What was so funny?"

"Tell you later," Lincoln says, and pulls her close in to dance to a slightly slower song.

 _There is something about you, baby, so right / I wouldn't be without you, baby, tonight_

It's much later when she remembers the exchange. She and Lincoln are curled together on her bed, taking a breather between...exertions. "I was a little afraid you and Dick were going to run off together."

Lincoln grins. "Tempting. Especially if that partner of his was included in the package. But aside from wanting to be with you...Dick and I would have an issue."

"What's that?"

"We'd just end up fighting over which one of us Garth should fuck first," he says, without an ounce of hesitation or embarrassment, and Astrid forgets to breathe as that image hits her right in the throat. "Still, it's a shame that they don't share."

"...yeah," she says because she's had those thoughts too, wrong and _dirty,_ about her friends. But at least now she knows she's not the only one. "I'm afraid you'll just have to make do with me."

"Not any kind of sacrifice whatsoever," Lincoln says, and kisses her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Tracks:  
> "Hyperactive," Thomas Dolby  
> "Love Cats," The Cure  
> "Master and Servant," Depeche Mode  
> "Something About You," Level 42


	3. The Movement That Connects Me to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid makes her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to wendelah for the nudge to finish and first look, and samjohnsson for beta.

It does take a while--work impediments, his natural reticence--but Lincoln finally agrees to go dancing with her. Astrid even has a silver bullet: "I found a great bargain for a couple of lessons on one of those daily-deal lists. Don't make me go alone."

Lincoln smiles wryly at her, clearly knowing when he's been out-maneuvered. 

The first lesson goes as well as she could have hoped. Lincoln is much less awkward on his feet than he'd claimed, especially when there are clearly proscribed steps involved. Good at taking orders, just like his alternate, Astrid thinks, amused, and then tries to forget the thought. Or at least, resolves not to compound it with further comparisons.

Because the thing is, she likes the quiet ones.

Oh, the bad boys have their appeal, and Astrid isn't immune to their charms. Captain Lee can attest to that. (And he’s not really bad, he’s just drawn that way, like Jessica Rabbit.) But it's the quiet ones, buttoned up and full of secrets, that she really goes for. Unpeeling them like an orange, savoring every sweet revelation.

Hiding their light under a bushel, her father might say. Lincoln Lee might be hiding his light behind tailored suits and overlarge glasses, but Astrid can see it waiting to shine, like sunlight behind the clouds. 

The first time Astrid sees Lincoln in casual clothing, she has to guard her breathing; the suits hide so _much_ with their tailored uniformity. He looks good in a suit--professional, competent--but in jeans and a pullover with a white t-shirt peeking out, Astrid’s thoughts turn wholly inappropriate. That’s probably the reason for the constant formal wear, she decides. Because anything else and he’s in constant danger of having his co-workers drag him into some secluded space.

There’s a closet in the lab that Astrid can’t look at without smiling, now.

And they do move well together, just like she’d envisioned. She’s not entirely ungraceful, but he just laughs when she makes a wrong turn and steps on his foot. It turns out that after his muscle memory kicks in, Lincoln recalls enough of his previous lessons to take a firm lead. Astrid appreciates his certainty, and enjoys being swept along in his confident arms. It would be easy to confuse his low-key manner for timidity, but this is the man who wouldn’t take “it’s out of your jurisdiction” for an answer in the matter of his partner’s death, and who faced down Olivia at her most forbidding to stay on the case. He’s no shy and retiring wallflower, despite his willingness to let Astrid set the pace for the rest of their new relationship. And that, she thinks, is just good manners.

Lincoln reveals himself in small moments, over evening dim sum and morning coffee in the lab and a walk through the campus on their lunch break. It's easy with Lincoln, same as it was with Captain Lee, only in a completely different way. The biggest difference, of course, is that he doesn't have to go back to another universe. There's no rush, no timetable, but a growing certainty that this could become something that lasts. When she invites him to her apartment for the first time it really is just for coffee and conversation; the second time it’s a meal and a movie, and a kiss good night that leaves her craving more.

Over lunch during one slow weekday, after their first real date, Lincoln finally raises the specter of his alternate. "You went out with Captain Lee." Lincoln's eyes are very blue behind the glasses. "We're not that much alike."

Maybe more than you think, Astrid knows better than to say. "I'm not confusing the two of you, I promise."

"Okay." And that's sweet, the way he takes her at her word. But he's also determined and brave and loyal and Lee had been right on both counts: that Lincoln would dance with her, and that he would surprise her as well. 

Things might have been awkward if Lee was still around, but he’s not; events on the other side are demanding the team’s full attention. The parallel searches for Jones and the shapeshifters require open communication between the universes but deny any of them an opportunity to cross over. Astrid still hopes she has a chance to visit their side someday and see its divergences for herself. She’s absolutely sure, though, that even if Lee was visiting the lab every day, nothing more would have happened between them. They both knew the score, delighted to spend time with each other and not expecting anything further. Astrid had been a little surprised by his kindness, if not by his expertise in the bedroom. But a repeat performance would’ve just blurred the understanding between them and Astrid is perfectly happy to keep that one night as a treasured memory.

Lincoln seems to get that without her having to explain. Astrid likes that too, that he’s secure enough in his psyche that he doesn’t feel like he needs to compete against his own alternate for her attention. And that he doesn’t begrudge her that one night, either. In the three years working on the Fringe team, Astrid’s become far too aware of life’s uncertainties to squander an opportunity for a little joy.

It’s with that principle in mind that they end up at her apartment again, after dinner on the fateful third date. Astrid doesn’t care about such things--relationships don’t actually fall into neat little ordered structures--but she’s comfortable with Lincoln and he’s comfortable with her and if it happens to be the third date that takes things to the next level, she’s absolutely ready and willing. Eager, even.

A glass of wine later and they’re curled up on the couch, face-to-face, giggling about their former dating experiences and all the goofy, ridiculous things people do and say when they’re attracted to each other. She arches an eyebrow at him, finally confident enough in their developing relationship to ask one of the questions she's been wanting to all along. "When Lee was flirting with you, I could never tell what you were thinking."

Lincoln groans and reaches up to take off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes, and Astrid sees with delight that the motion is really just an attempt to cover a blush. "I'm...pretty sure he told you enough about himself to extrapolate that I wasn't, uh, entirely revolted by the attention."

Astrid bursts out laughing, she can't help it, his phrasing is just so perfect. "'Not entirely revolted.' God, what I would give to see his face if you told him that." She collapses in another gale of giggles, picturing it. Lincoln watches her, his mouth quirked in a reluctant smile, glasses still absent. "I... oh... sorry!"

"The things I never thought I'd have to contemplate on the job," Lincoln says dryly, and that sets her off again. This time he laughs with her, chuckling softly. "But no, I never actually considered it. A little too narcissistic, don't you think?"

"But _pretty,_ " Astrid says before she can stop herself, and is rewarded with the sight of Lincoln's face flaming with a truly spectacular blush, impossible to hide this time. But now that she's resolved her curiosity, there's no point in further embarrassing him.

"Astrid...." Lincoln glances around and tosses his glasses on the table nearby. "I'm not interested in my other-universe double." He stands up and steps in closer, reaching out a hand to pull her to her feet. Astrid tilts her face up and he obliges her with a kiss. "Besides," he whispers in her ear, his hands ghosting down her back, "you're prettier than he is."

She might beg to differ but not now, not when Lincoln's lips are at her neck and his hands are tracing delicate patterns down her spine. He’s going to stay tonight, she knows. In very short order he’s going to be naked and in her bed and it’s going to be good between them, Astrid hasn’t a single doubt.

But what really seals the deal, what really makes her believe that this is only the beginning, is that Astrid doesn't have to ask before he kisses her again. Lincoln kisses her over and over again, kisses her with all the sense of trust and connection she’s been waiting for, kisses her the way she never wants him to stop.


	4. This Moment That Connects Us to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completing the triangle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece for Dixie, for encouraging my worst impulses. (I TOTALLY WASN'T going to write this anyway.) No one's really surprised, right?
> 
> \--but honestly, I really did intend for "Movement" to be the end; consider this an AU spinoff, if you like. Or a pleasant fantasy of Astrid's.

Three months later and Astrid and Lincoln have settled into a comfortable relationship, as easy as breathing. Part of her keeps expecting to hit some kind of snag, their too-stressful work leaking over into their off-hours, but it never happens. Olivia and Peter and Lincoln keep each other safe in the field, each of them contributing their unique insights. Astrid goes along sometimes, too--now that she has another timeline in her head, she's determined not to become merely Walter's assistant again--but it's true that her expertise is better suited for the lab. 

She and Lincoln talk about their conflicting memories, but thankfully, neither of them had the kind of significantly contradictory experiences that Olivia's been dealing with. Lincoln might wonder if Robert would have died in another life--but his office had been tracking the same illegal weapons shipments in both timelines, so chances are things would have happened the same way. Both of them resolve not to pick over the small differences, preferring to live in the world as it is now.

They also talk about Lincoln's feelings for Olivia, before Peter came back. "...complicated," Lincoln says after a pause, and then in a rush, "But Astrid, neither of us ever said or did anything, and I don't want you to think--"

"That I was a second choice?" she finishes softly. "No, not at all. We're all thrown together in these crazy situations and can't really talk about them with anyone else. It's natural that, well, feelings happen." She smiles a little. "I mean, I might've had a _feeling_ or two about Peter in the other timeline, before it was clear he didn't have eyes for anyone but Olivia."

Lincoln stares at her for a moment, clearly wrestling with a thought that sounds like a confession when he finally voices it. "Well, if we're going to talk about Peter...."

"I _knew_ it!" Astrid crows, laughing, to his chagrinned expression. "The Gray case, you got along so well, and when he came back you two just clicked."

"No one remembered the poor guy!" Lincoln protests quietly, but he's smiling too. "Someone had to treat him like a human being. But like you said...Olivia always comes first, for him."

Astrid grins, not bothering to make the obvious joke, and Lincoln finally breaks and laughs too. "That too, I suppose."

And that's how it goes, their easy back-and-forth undisturbed by the crazy events that keep unfolding around them, until the shapeshifters make another appearance that calls for the combined efforts of the Fringe teams on both sides of the bridge.

When Captain Lee returns to their side, he resumes his flirting like there was no gap in their interaction. He's even ramped it up, just to get a rise out of his alternate.

"Not entirely revolted, remember?" Astrid murmurs after a particularly innuendo-laden exchange.

She genuinely means it to tease. Astrid has no expectation that Lincoln would go for the proposition, and she has no intention of pushing him toward agreement. It's a lovely thought, of course, but--

But Lincoln is eyeing Lee with a cool, appraising smile. "All that talk, and no follow-through. Astrid, was he that noisy in the bedroom?"

"When his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied," she agrees, not entirely sure where Lincoln's going but happy to play along. 

The smile he shoots her is full of amusement and reassurance. "I don't know. His ego might explode."

"Hey now--" Lee protests, not too strenuously.

Astrid talks right over him, holding Lincoln's gaze. "I think we can handle him."

"You can _handle_ me," Lee says, "any way you want." But Astrid keeps her focus on Lincoln, to make sure they're on the same page about this.

It seems that they are. Lincoln nods, as if agreeing to all their unspoken understanding. "Well, if you think he's worth our time...."

"Hey now!" Lee says again, more strongly. Astrid and Lincoln both glance over at him. "You taking me home with you, or not? 'Cause if you're not, I think Peter is starting to crack."

\--which is genuinely hilarious, and Astrid and Lincoln laugh until they're both gasping. Lee eyes them, seemingly a little put out. "What's the joke?"

"On you," Lincoln informs him, wiping at his eyes. "Peter was a con man, once upon a time. He'll flirt with you right up to the edge but you were never going to actually get anywhere with him. Sorry to...burst your bubble."

"Well, crap." Lee thinks it over, then shrugs. "Wouldn't want to piss Olivia off, anyway." He puts his hands up, a gesture of concession. "Guys, the offer's out there, but I don't want to interfere with the _thing_ you've got going. Which is totally adorable, by the way."

"Trying to talk us out of it?" Lincoln makes it a challenge, and that seems to be exactly the right approach. Lee straightens up, an anticipatory gleam in his eye.

"When and where?"

"My apartment," Astrid says, "Friday night." But before then she's going to talk to Lincoln, to make sure it really is all right.

***

Later that night Lincoln's sitting on her bed, back up against the headboard, on what she's already begun to think of as his side. Astrid comes out of the bathroom, glad for his presence; her apartment feels so much more like a home with him in it, and there's probably a discussion to be had about Lincoln moving his meager possessions over here at some point. But not tonight.

She crawls onto the bed and sits herself cross-legged, facing him. She likes the way Lincoln's eyes track over her body, even in a comfortable tank top and cotton panties rather than fancy lingerie. (She has some recently bought, waiting in a drawer for a special occasion. He has, if Astrid remembers correctly from his employee file, a birthday coming up.)

There's really only one relevant question tonight, and he's clearly waiting for her to ask it. "So what changed your mind about Lee?"

"Curiosity, mostly. And he's..." Lincoln glances away briefly, but then looks at Astrid again, his expression a blend of humor and bewilderment. "He has something I don't. Charisma, or-- just sheer overconfidence, maybe." The way he says it isn't a condemnation of his own manner, which it easily could have been, and Astrid's glad to hear the difference.

"That's his armor," Astrid says. "Lincoln, I think we'd have a lot of fun with him, but I wanted to make sure--you're not doing this just for me?"

He smiles, a little hesitant. "'Not entirely revolted' might have been an understatement."

And _now_ they really are on the same page. "He's hot," Astrid says, grinning. "And he puts it out there for everyone to see, which you don't, and I'm glad because that means no one else gets to see you the way I do."

"I don't think," Lincoln says, very precisely, "that anyone _sees_ me the way you do."

The subtle emphasis speaks volumes. By now Astrid's well aware of Lincoln's history, and the distances he finds it difficult to cross. How hard it'd been for him to form a connection with Robert and his family, and how much it hurt when that connection was torn away. He still keeps in contact with Julie Danzig and her kids, but it's not the same.

The more she gets to know him, the more she wants to know. It's been a long time since Astrid has been this sure about her feelings, this secure in wanting something more than the simple pleasure of his company.

"--but anyway," Lincoln continues before she can reply. "I wasn't interested before--well, not seriously--but now it's not just about me and him." Again with that diffident smile. "I think it'd be a lot of fun, too."

"A memory to cherish," Astrid agrees, and swings herself over to straddle his lap. "And after he's gone, it's still you and me."

"You and me," Lincoln repeats, like the words are a lifeline, and draws her down for a kiss.

***

Friday night. As planned, she and Lincoln and Lee go for a light dinner. For Astrid, at least, the level of anticipation is too high to eat much. If Lincoln is keyed up he's hiding it well, but Lee keeps shifting in his chair like he's too wound up to stay still. The waitress keeps glancing at the three of them, clearly wondering which of the gorgeous twins she's with. The confusion is understandable, considering the way Lee leans over to touch her hand, even while Lincoln has his chair pushed up right against hers.

Astrid shoots Lee a look when his caresses start to linger. "No public spectacles."

"Aww." But he slouches back, smiling, his gaze going to Lincoln. "Astrid knows, and I meant it--anything you want, I'm game."

"A little open-ended, don't you think," Lincoln says mildly, but Astrid sees the way his breathing has quickened and signals for the check.

"You of all people should know what I like," Lee says, low, and contents himself with an anticipatory smile as they all gather themselves and stumble outside to the car.

It's a quick ride home and more than a little déjà vu as the three of them climb the stairs to Astrid's apartment. She's done this once with Lee, multiple times with Lincoln, but seeing them together now with that same intent look their faces--

Astrid fumbles for her keys.

Then they're inside and all staring at each other, but she's the hostess of this party: It's up to her to set the pace. Even if she mostly just wants to jump them both _right now._ "Please, for the love of God, kiss him before I explode," Astrid says, a little exasperated, and the two men look at each other and laugh, and--

 _Oh._ It's fascinating because she knows intimately how they both kiss, but seeing them from the outside is just...amazing. Beyond hot. Her knees go weak in a way that isn't cliché at all, because how many people might ever have the chance to see something like this? 

Lincoln puts his hand out even as his mouth is still welded to Lee's, and Astrid makes her wobbly way over to lace her fingers with his. Lee's arm snakes out to find its way around her waist, pulling her in closer to them. She has an excellent view until they break apart, panting a little. 

"Wow, other-me," Lee says, a grin on his mouth and in his eyes, "what else have you been hiding?"

Lincoln rolls his eyes. "You're going to get what you want. You can stop trying so hard."

Lee pauses, his brow furrowing a little before he answers. "...it's not an act. I like you both."

Astrid leans into him, smiling reassurance. "We like you too."

"Okay, well, now that _that's_ settled," Lee says, cheeky grin back on his face, and leans down to kiss her.

She squeezes Lincoln's hand through the kiss, letting that contact with him speak while her tongue is otherwise occupied. Lee is just as fully engaged as he was their first night together, and she's not surprised; if his world demands that he live for the moment, every second has to count.

When Lee lets her go she's breathing hard too. "Not that I have any doubt you'd tell us...but what do _you_ want tonight?"

"Considering we're still playing by one-night-only rules...." He glances at Lincoln. "I pretty desperately want you to fuck me, if you want to."

She'd already gleaned a sense of Lee's preferences from his comments about her friends the night they went dancing, but still...hearing it so baldly stated takes her breath away.

Lincoln's too, judging by the way he stares at Lee, swallowing convulsively. He finally clears his throat enough to say, "That's...fine by me. If Astrid...."

"Astrid is fine with anything you two want to do with each other, as long as I get to watch."

Both of them look at her with identical expressions of wry amusement, but it's Lincoln who says it first. "We won't neglect you."

"Trrrrrust me," Astrid says, "no chance of that. Okay! I'm going to run and use the restroom, and everyone should be naked by the time I get back."

But she does hedge her bets a little. the lacy-but-comfortable red bra and panties she put on today look good on her, and men seem to like taking them off. When she comes back out, Astrid sees that the guys have moved to the bedroom. Lee's clothes have already vanished, no surprise, though Lincoln's merely down to boxer briefs. Probably because he paused to hang up his suit, she thinks fondly.

Lincoln's eyes widen with appreciation when he sees her, and his voice is full of affection. "You wore that for us?"

She grins. "I took the chance there wouldn't be an embarrassing lab incident today." Sooner or later everyone working at the Harvard lab ended up naked, whether due to volatile chemicals, sudden necessary immersion in the sensory deprivation tank, or because Walter had mutated some moths so that they ate through clothing in seconds.

"Our friend here," Lincoln says, sounding amused, "also wore something special for the occasion." He pokes his double on the shoulder. "Go on, show her."

For a moment she doesn't understand, and then Lee laughs and turns around and bends over slightly--

Astrid gasps. "You've had that in all day?!"

"Nah, I put it in just before we left the lab. Why'd you think I kept moving around at the restaurant?" Lee glances over his shoulder, grinning. "I wasn't joking about the 'desperate' part. Or the rest of it."

It's just a circular piece of black silicone, at least from this angle, but Astrid knows the rest of the plug is inside him and the thought of that is making her more than a little breathless. "Wow," she manages, and can't stop herself from moving closer to see better, to touch.

Lee shivers as her fingers caress the outer rim of the plug, brushing over his skin. "Think...it's accomplished its purpose in life, though."

She can't get over the tremble in his voice. "Mmm, I don't know. I like seeing you like this."

Lee groans and drops his head, bracing his hands on the bed as she presses very gently on the disc. "I'm okay with it if you're a secret dominatrix. Just warn me before you pull out the whips and chains."

Astrid cracks up because seriously, no. Lincoln is laughing too, his hand resting lightly on Lee's back. "You really don't have any boundaries whatsoever, do you," he comments wryly.

"Nope. Why bother?" Lee straightens up and leans over to drop a kiss on Lincoln's mouth. "You should try it sometime. But if it's _permitted,_ " he says, with a glance toward Astrid, "I'd like to take it out and go wash up. Feel free to start without me, I'll catch up." He grins at her hand wave and vanishes toward the bathroom.

Astrid chuckles again and looks into Lincoln's face. "No second thoughts?"

"No." He reaches out, pulls her closer. "Astrid, this is-- thank you for this."

"A present for both of us," she reminds him, and leans up for a kiss. Lincoln meets her, his hands framing her face; Astrid takes the opportunity to slip her hands down the back of his briefs, squeezing his ass.

Lincoln groans and swings her around, seating her on the bed and shimmying out of his underwear. He reaches out to touch the straps of her bra. "This is very pretty. I'd hate to ruin it."

Astrid reaches behind her to undo the clasps, thinking breathlessly that she's going to have to buy an extremely cheap bra or two that he can tear off her. Every time she thinks she has his measure, Lincoln finds another way to surprise her. He helps slide it off, fingers trailing over her breasts, and tosses it carelessly to the side. Lincoln leans over to kiss her again, his cock drawing a wet line across her thigh, and then begins sliding down. "Lie back," he suggests, and Astrid laughs and does. Another moment and he's slid her underwear off too. Lincoln kisses his way down her belly, already clenching with anticipation.

"Oh," Lee says from the door, "that's a pretty picture."

He crawls onto the bed to sit behind her, his fingers stroking over her breasts, pulling gently at her nipples. "Nothing better than feeling a woman come in my arms, even if I'm not the one doing the work." He pauses, then adds, "Well. Almost nothing better."

Astrid might guess but she's swiftly wrapped in too many sensations to answer: Lincoln's tongue on her clit, his fingers inside her, Lee's mouth against her neck and his hands caressing her breasts and a high-pitched whine coming out of her own throat. Her feet are braced on Lincoln's shoulders as she arches up into his mouth. It's too good, too fast, and as the orgasm crashes over her Astrid consoles herself with the fact that the evening's just getting started. 

Lincoln keeps his mouth and fingers where they are, not pushing but just resting, letting over-sensitive nerves reset themselves. Astrid reaches her arms up and back to loop around Lee's neck, stretching out her spine. After a moment she feels Lincoln's tongue flicker out again, a questing touch, and she giggles. "Oh...again, please? Slower?" She feels Lincoln smile against her, and Lee bends forward and touches her chin, turning her face so he can kiss her.

She angles her hips, directing Lincoln's movements with subtle cues. "I don't mean to be so...greedy," she says, as the tension starts to build again. 

Lee chuckles, stretching out his legs so she can feel his erection against her back. "Neither of us is suffering, believe me." Lincoln hums agreement, the vibration making her gasp. He does go slower this time, the movement of his tongue more deliberate, his fingers curling at just the right angles. Lee keeps his hands busy on her breasts, his teeth nibbling at her ear. 

Astrid feels like she's being taken apart between the two of them, and lets herself fall.

Lincoln would usually follow up, but he seems to be taking Lee's request seriously. And Astrid wants to see all of Captain Lee's pent-up energy released so she can see it. She lies back, her hand half-curled between her legs, still feeling the throb of her orgasms. 

Lincoln slides up onto the bed, his attention on her because he's a polite boy. "What would you like next?"

Astrid grins, because this fragment of song lyric has been on repeat in her head since they left work: " _you can touch one another now / and I'll just watch the show,_ " she sings softly. 

Lee replies with an appreciative laugh while Lincoln shakes his head; the band's a little too disco for his tastes. Astrid's chosen to overlook this obvious flaw in light of his many other positive qualities. "Seriously, I want to watch you two make out for a while."

"Oh, ask for something difficult," Lee drawls. "C'mere, me."

Lincoln looks like he runs through about eight different unsaid responses before he settles on a half-smile, wrapping his hand around the back of Lee's neck and drawing him in. 

Watching her boyfriend kiss a man, seeing the way he touches a man, it's so different from the way he touches her. They aren't necessarily gentle with each other, although no one's seeking to hurt; more like--

More like, Astrid realizes with a startled breath, they each know exactly what the other can take, what he wants. Of course they do. There's no need to fumble or ask, between them. It's...amazing, and even a little disquieting. 

Mostly, though, it makes Astrid wish for Olivia's powers of recall, so she can remember every movement and sound both of them make.

"He tastes like you," Lee murmurs in her direction when they pause for air.

"Taste him instead," Astrid suggests, grinning. 

Lee smirks and without warning, tumbles Lincoln over and dives right for his groin. Astrid watches with awe and no little envy as Lee gets ahold of Lincoln's cock and deep-throats him, right then and there, no warm-up required.

" _Fuck,_ " Lincoln gasps, his head falling back, and God, Astrid loves it when he's reduced to crude monosyllables. But after a moment he reaches down and bats lightly at Lee's head. "Keep...going and I won't be any use to you."

Lee disengages with a pop of his mouth. "Damn, most guys can't talk while I'm busy. Must be losing my touch."

"You're not," Lincoln tells him. "But if you're desperate...."

"Eye on the prize." Lee leers, and considering where his face is at the moment, there's no question about the reward he's looking for. "D'you know how many 'go fuck yourself' jokes I've been holding back?"

"And you were doing so well," Lincoln deadpans. 

Something unsaid passes between the two of them and Lee lies back down, a wry smile on his face. "Well, go on, then. I'll be good."

Lincoln raises an eyebrow but doesn't waste his breath on a reply. He takes his time exploring Lee's body despite his double's impatience, which doesn't surprise Astrid at all. What does takes her breath away, even more than the actual action unfolding in front of her, is the intensity of his focus. It's just as astonishing watching as being the subject.

The chatter from Lee does actually stop, mostly because he's too busy gasping. Some considerable time later, Lincoln tears his mouth away from where he'd been sucking a lovely bruise onto Lee's inner thigh. "Astrid, can you grab--"

"On it. Don't stop," she says, and maneuvers so she can fish lubricant and condoms out of the bedside table and keep watching at the same time. Her admonition had been unnecessary; Lee makes an impatient noise and grabs for Lincoln's head, pulling him back into place. And then he gasps, his mouth falling open as he groans. 

"That's what you get for being pushy," Lincoln says with a smirk, and now Astrid can see the imprint of his teeth on Lee's skin.

"If that's what it takes--" Lee starts, and then reaches across the bed to grab a pillow and shove it under his ass, such a practiced motion that Astrid laughs. 

Lincoln squeezes copious amounts of lube onto his fingers while Lee watches in amusement. "I don't need that much."

"Ample prep is important," Lincoln says, his expression bland, like he's lecturing at one of the Harvard halls. But two, then three of his fingers slide in easily, the plug having done its work. Lee moans and arches his back, pressing himself onto Lincoln's hand. 

"Just...fuck! What do you want, an invitation? Enter freely and of your own free will!"

"You _want_ me to bite you again?" Lincoln asks mildly, twisting his fingers and watching Lee like he's an experiment. But Astrid sees him shiver at the words, and hears the way Lee moans again at the suggestion. 

"We could send him home with matching marks. Like souvenirs," Astrid suggests, half-joking, but Lee's head jerks up to look at her.

"Yes, please!"

Lincoln swears, scrambling into place. "You are the most ridiculous--"

Astrid starts to laugh because it's nearly what she'd said to Lee, their first time, but the chuckle catches in her throat as she watches Lincoln lean forward, lifting Lee's leg to position himself and sliding in. Lee groans and tosses his head, hands reaching helplessly toward Lincoln, and Astrid decides to make herself useful in a way she thinks he'll like. She moves around and takes Lee's hands, stretching them above his head. Judging by the way his fingers caress her wrists, she's guessed right.

Lincoln's expression is intent, almost too serious for the occasion, until he finds an angle that makes Lee jump and his face breaks into a delighted smile. "Just like riding a bike."

"Fuck the bike. Ride _me,_ " Lee growls, so raw and needy that Astrid and Lincoln glance at each other in shocked surprise. Lee laughs at their expressions, twisting his hips. "Adorable, seriously."

Lincoln doesn't say anything, but that focused look is back on his face. Without a word he pulls back and thrusts into Lee, not gently. Lee gasps something that sounds like "yes" and "fuck" at the same time and his grip on Astrid's wrists tightens. He pants hard, eyes now locked on Lincoln's face. 

"Hands," Lincoln says calmly, before Astrid can react. He wasn't hurting her, but Lee lets go immediately with a brief apologetic glance her way.

"C'mere, Astrid." Lee motions and she gets the gist immediately. Astrid moves forward on her knees and straddles his head between her thighs, grateful for the yoga that's improved her stamina and balance. She lowers herself slowly until she can feel his breath on her, and then the first touch of his tongue. Astrid can't resist: she leans forward with her hands braced on the bed on either side of Lee's body, her hair brushing Lincoln's chest, and catches Lee's cock between her lips.

Lee's tongue drags hard over her clit, like he's voicing his approval.

But she can't see from this angle, she's missing the show. She licks at Lee again and then carefully swings her body off to the side, ignoring his disappointed whine. "It's okay, I just really want to watch you two." Astrid pauses to kiss Lincoln, letting her hand wander down his chest and stomach until her fingers brush over the base of Lee's cock, and lower to where she can slide her hand between them to cup Lee's testicles and feel where Lincoln enters him.

They both hold still for her exploration, but Astrid can feel their bodies trembling. She carefully withdraws her hand and moves to the side to watch them. When Lee looks her way, Astrid very casually, very deliberately, picks up the other item she'd pulled out of the drawer. The little vibrator is slim but powerful, and Astrid lets it buzz in her hand for a moment before sliding it into herself to Lee's rapt stare. She sets it on low, just enough to keep her on the edge without distracting her from the main action.

Lincoln had watched too, but now his attention is back on Lee. "Eyes here," he says, low, and Lee's gaze snaps back. Lincoln rarely uses that tone with her and Astrid's never really been much into D/s games, but the shiver that ripples down her spine suggests that they might consider some roleplaying in their future.

Lincoln really starts to thrust and in the heat of their shared moment he and Lee clearly forget she's there, but that's okay. There's something Astrid knows she'll never really understand between the two of them; she's certainly never had any thoughts like this about her own alternate. Lincoln likes to call his double a narcissist but on some level that must apply to him too, since he's just as much into the experience.

Very much into it. She is, too.

Lee shouts, and Lincoln breathes a long satisfied moan, and Astrid tilts the vibe so it hits her at just the right angle. The bed shakes with the combined tremors of three orgasms and Astrid giggles, just a little. Her mirrored lovers are slumped over each other, nearly impossible to tell apart until one of them speaks. No surprise, it's Lee. "Damn. If I'd known you were that toppy, I'd have handcuffed myself in that closet."

Lincoln groans, rolling away to dispose of the condom. "Wasn't the time or place."

"Well, thank God for second chances." Lee stretches luxuriously, smiling, looking indecently satisfied. "You're a lucky woman, Ms. Farnsworth."

"I know," she says smugly. After three orgasms her body is buzzing, eager for more, like it knows what an extraordinary opportunity this is. Still, other functions require attention too. "Okay, bathroom break, and we should grab some water--"

"I'll get it," Lee volunteers. He glances at her and then at Lincoln's back, a significant look in his eye and the implication clear: She should take a moment and talk with Lincoln to make sure the evening is proceeding as anticipated, or at least without second thoughts.

It's proof, Astrid thinks wryly, that this isn't the first time Lee's negotiated this kind of experience. She's grateful for the unexpected thoughtfulness.

Lee bounces out of bed, more energetic than he has any reason to be. "Back in a minute. And then round two."

Astrid laughs, and after a moment Lincoln does too. Once Lee's out of sight, she clears her throat gently. "That was really pretty amazing."

"You liked watching," Lincoln says, not a question. His smile is lopsided, slightly self-conscious. "I didn't think I'd be that comfortable putting on a show."

"Unique circumstances?" Astrid offers, and Lincoln nods.

"Very much. I don't think...I'd want anyone else here? With us," he clarifies, as if he could have meant anything else.

Astrid scoots out of bed, reaching for a short robe to wrap around herself, and takes his hand. "Me either. But this is all still okay?"

Lincoln looks at her quizzically for a second, then gives her one of his always-unexpected grins. "Wouldn't have missed the opportunity for two worlds." He kisses her gently and shoos her off to the bathroom. 

Refreshed and rehydrated, the three of them meet back in the bed and curl together after some wrangling for space. Astrid's completely content with her prime position, warm between the two men.

Lee reaches out to touch her hair, twining her curls around his fingers. The action would ordinarily annoy her, but she's finding it impossible to be irritated at him.

"I love your hair. I always want to play with our Astrid's, but she'd probably break my hand."

"Have you tried asking?" Astrid says with a touch of impatience. From the way Lee blinks at her, the answer is evident. Her follow up is a little more gentle, tinged with glee at shooting his own words back at him. "She might surprise you."

Lee opens his mouth and then closes it again, looking thoughtful. That's about as much as Astrid could wish for. She honestly has no idea if her alternate would be interested or not, but she's perfectly happy to plant a seed and let things develop if they're meant to.

But it seems he has other ideas, right now. "I want to bring you both home with me," Lee says abruptly. "It's not fair Astrid hasn't seen my side, you've got the clearance, and we'd have the weekend. If-- if you're not sick of me yet."

Her first impulse is to say yes, absolutely, because she's been waiting for the opportunity. But something makes her hesitate, and a glance at Lincoln's face shows he has similar reservations. And she thinks she knows why. "I'm not, we're not, but--"

"But this is supposed to be a one-time thing," Lee finishes, watching her face. "I know. And I can't help being greedy that way. We could...keep it a platonic trip, if you want."

"That wouldn't happen, and you know it." Lincoln's voice is calm, measured. "And you also know exactly what you're setting yourself up for."

"That's my problem, isn't it?" Lee snaps. The two of them look at each other for a long moment over Astrid's head, and then Lee sighs. "Yeah, no, all right. Trip is still do-able, Charlie can show you around, he won't mind. And you can spend time with our Astrid, too."

"I'd like that," Astrid says gently, reaching out to touch his face. "But right now, we still have the rest of the night."

"Yeah." Lee looks away for a moment, then back at them with his usual grin, the momentary lapse seemingly forgotten. "So now I'm wondering, Astrid, if you've ever seen your Lincoln give it up."

"You seem to be laboring under some kind of misapprehension about our sex life," Lincoln says, glancing at Astrid with a smile.

She tilts her head at Lee. "Lincoln's not shy, you know. When he wants something, he knows how to ask for it. And I have an active account with Goodvibes."

"Don't know that one, but it sounds promising." Lee leans back on his elbows, looking at them both expectantly. "So can I watch?"

Lincoln raises an eyebrow at her. "Special occasion?"

"The special-est," Astrid says, and leans over Lincoln to dig deeper into the bedside drawer.

The look on Lee's face when she pulls out the harness and dildo is spectacular. He glances at Lincoln with new respect before staring at the gear again. "Jesus. Uh. Wait, now I want you to fuck me with that thing."

Lincoln makes an exasperated sound. "So damn greedy. And you might be our guest, but Astrid deserves some attention too." He's recovering nicely, she notes with an internal giggle, and so is Lee.

And yes, after seeing them together she does want more than silicone between her legs. She just doesn't want to _choose._ Lincoln will still be here tomorrow, but she doesn't want him to think she'd prefer to have sex with his doppelganger because that's not true at all.

As if he'd caught her hesitation Lincoln kisses her quickly, full of reassurance. "I'm happy to watch this time, if you want him."

A parade of images flashes before her eyes and Astrid's got a game plan now. "I'll take him...and then I'll take you, like he asked."

"Happy to be used as a sex toy," Lee drawls. 

Astrid almost, _almost_ says, "You're more than that" before she catches herself. No matter what, he'll go back to his universe in the morning. They might or might not see him after that while the bridge remains, but never again in these circumstances. It'd be cruel to pretend otherwise. Instead she smiles and kisses Lee while Lincoln's hand rests lightly on her hip.

She's determined to make this a memory that she and Lincoln will remember fondly for years--

Years to come. Improbably, given her current circumstances, Astrid's more certain of it than ever.

After Lee's left and she and Lincoln have had time to recover, it'll definitely be time for that conversation about the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astrid's lyric from "Lovers in the Backseat" by the Scissor Sisters, just to beat a theme to death. Annnnnd...NOW I'm done. ;)


End file.
